Leon's End
by MoonlightWolfFanga
Summary: Here is what happens and what Leon is truely thinking! Sequal number 3 to Snatch the Bride!
1. Previously

_Previously in Bella's Powers:_

_Ch: 7_

_A.P.O.V_

_Bella surprised my people completely. All of us stared at the restored vampire. "What has happened?" she asked, looking at us all. "The powerful one has restored you after she killed you." She stared at me. "What does this mean, Aro?" _

"_It means that this very powerful Vampire… must turn to our side at all costs!"_

_Leon approached me and said, "I have an idea… but it will take a very long time for preparations. Do you have the patience?"_

Ch: 8 

_E.P.O.V_

_The family, the La Push wolves, and I sat together in our living room. "How can I repay you for your help?" Carlisle asked. The pack looked at Jacob. "Me? Why me?"_

"_Because you suggested it," Sam said. Jacob turned to Bella; I resisted the urge to take her hand. "The way you can repay us is to allow Bella into our pack. We have a slight suspicion that she may have some Werewolf ancestry." I growled a bit, "She better not be gone long… Jacob." I resisted the urge to say 'dog' because Bella asked me to. _

"_We'll keep the meetings brief," Sam promised. "Under one other condition," I said. They turned to me. "Well?"_

"_That I come too. She's my mate after all." They turned to Bella, "Wouldn't that violate treaty code?"_

"_We can meet at the border forest," Jacob suggested. It was decided. "Very well. I have a feeling that the Volturi are going to want Bella even more. I want your in put." They nodded and dashed out the house. I turned to Bella and she turned to me._

"_Edward, let's go to the Meadow."_

_I smiled and we were off again._


	2. Ch: 1

Ch: 1

B.P.O.V 

"Hey Bella," he said. I smiled at him as I looked over at him from the computer. "Just checking my email from Renée," I told him. He was immediately near me and circled his hand around my waist. "How's Florida?"

"She says 'Hot, muggy, and in hurricane season again. Hope you have a good marriage. Will I be expecting grandchildren? Write ASAP!' I looked at Edward; he stared at the last line. "Um…" was all he could say. I snapped my finger in his face and he came back to Earth. "I'd rather not answer that last question yes or no," he said. I nodded, "I already told her that I wasn't sure if we were ready for that part of the commitment yet." He smiled at me again and laid his cheek against mine.

"Ready to go hunting?" I stared at him; his eyes were black, "You going to teach me? Or hoard the kill to yourself?"

"I'll teach you this time. I'll look for something of my own to catch."

_E.P.O.V_

Bella's hair flowed so gently over her shoulders. She was a goddess to me. I had promised her to teach her how to hunt, and now I know I can trust her… no clumsier Bella. I sighed; I missed the clumsy Bella though. I missed catching her when she fell.

"Uh… I can hear your thoughts, remember? I'm glad that I'm not clumsy any more!" she said. Shit! I hate it when she does that! Oh well, at least I can hear her thoughts too. Relief!

_B.P.O.V_

Oh how it bugged me how he wanted me to be clumsy! Oh well, if he wants me to be a bit more… unvampireish… then I'll do it once in a while. I felt myself levitate a bit and he smiled. "Come back here," he pulled me down and kissed me passionately. "My Edward!" I said when we pulled apart. He stroked my face and winked at me. "My Bella." Suddenly, I heard something coming up the stairs. "Uh oh… it's Alice! Hide me!"

"Bella!" she called. I flew out the window and back downstairs. I heard her coming back down again and I hid behind the couch. "FOUND HER!" I heard. Emmet suddenly grabbed me from behind the couch and held me in a lock.

"Please Emmet! Let me go!" I struggled to get loose, but knowing Emmet's strength, he didn't let go. Alice came prancing down stairs. "There you are!" She smiled at Emmet and Emmet loosened his grip. I heard Edward coming and suddenly, I was thrown into the couch while Edward and Emmet went at it!

I struggled to put up a force field, keeping an image of a protective Edward. Finally, the two separated. "You two really need to stop fighting!" I said, wearily sitting down. Edward was immediately at my side. "Aw… but it's so much fun." I rolled my eyes and glanced up at Alice. "Come on Bella, shopping day!"

"Do I have to?"

"Come on, those clothes are too baggy for my sister! Besides," she said. _From my vision, Edward will absolutely die!_ I arched an eyebrow. Truth be told, now being a vampire, my clothes were too loose for my new body. "Fine. But just this once! For one hour."

"To Alice, an hour could end up a day," Emmet said.

"Oh good idea!" she said. I shot a slow glare to Emmet who put his hands in his pockets and began to whistle innocently. _Oh you'll be in so much trouble when I get back._ I heard Edward suppress a laugh. "We'll go hunting after I get back." I pressed a kiss to his lips and went out to join Alice.


	3. Ch: 2

Ch: 2

_Aro.P.O.V_

Leon's plan was good. It was very good. Using his powers, we will snatch Bella, erase her mind, and then turn her to the Volturi forever. I could feel my brethren tense in anxiety. "Patience," I said. Looking at little Jane. She was pacing again. Oh well… we'll have Bella soon.

_B.P.O.V_

We drove my Volvo toward the mall. I looked at Alice who seemed extremely giddy. "So, you going to tell me the vision or what?"

"Nope! Not happening Bella. And not even your mind can probe to see it. All I'll tell you is that Edward will absolutely die!" I shuddered. Shopping… hated it! "Come on Bella! Stop being so sulky." I sighed and saw the mall up ahead. Alice jumped out of the car when we parked and pulled me out. "Let's go!" I hurried to keep in step with her and she smiled, "Oh, and Emmet's going to teach you how to dance."

I stopped at the front door. "_Dance?_ Alice, you're pushing your luck with my new abilities. There is absolutely no way you're going to get me to learn how to dance!" She smiled at me… she knew something I didn't. I _hate _surprises. She dragged me into a store and began picking through dresses.

I began creeping toward the door, trying to get away. "AHA! Here it is!" She pulling out dresses and clothes and then pulled me to the fitting rooms. One by one, I tried on the clothes and Alice gave me a nod or a shake. Then… once we paid, we went to the shoe store. My most loathed place in the mall. She picked out high heels and boots and sneakers. "Size twelve, right?"

"You're never wrong." She smiled and put them up on the counter and paid. "Come on Bella!" she squealed in absolute delight. I looked all around and thought I saw a familiar face… Leon? I looked again and it was gone. Was I imagining things? I prayed I was.

I dialed Edward's number and he answered, "Hey, what's up?"

"Save me," I whimpered. He laughed and said, "You'll have to live with it Bella. Truth be told, you do need a new wardrobe."

"Gee thanks." I clicked the phone off and clipped it back to my hip. We shopped for three straight hours until Alice was finally ready for home. "Thank… you…" I said when I finally slid into the drivers seat. I quickly slid the key in and pulled out before she could change her mind.

Edward greeted us at the door and smiled. I smiled back and kissed him, "Where's Emmet?" He gestured toward the back yard and I found him. He was playing some hoops that he bought a few days ago. I growled furiously and threw all my weight onto him. "WHOA!"

"This is for helping Alice find me!" **Punch.**

"This is for what you're going to do in the future."** Punch.**

"Edward!" he shouted. "Get your wife off me!"

"This is for what you just said." **Punch.**

I felt hands wrap around me and laughter. "Dang Emmet! Wait until Jasper and Rose hear about this one!" Alice said, hysterical. I looked back at Emmet and he was laughing too. "You got some right hook, Bella," he said, rubbing his jaw. I looked up at Edward who was staring at me, eyes bulging. "What?" Immediately, Alice took my hand and squealed, "Make-over!"

I grabbed onto the post and yelled, "NO! I went shopping with you! Enough torture!" She began tickling my sides and I laughed, squealing. Edward grinned and rubbed his hands together. I glared at him and found myself being dragged away by Rosealie and Alice.


	4. Ch: 3

Ch: 3

_E.P.O.V_

I never knew Bella was ticklish. Surprises come at strange times. I grinned, a little thought passing through my mind. I went up to my room to get into my tux, thinking candlelight in a private room tonight. "Hey, Emmet, give me a hand with the table."

He arched an eyebrow, "What for? It's not until three hours."

"The exact amount of time it takes for Alice to get Bella dolled up.

_B.P.O.V_

I hate being poked, plucked, painted and dressed like a doll. I hated it all the way to the core! Then… when it turned to the mirror, I nearly died! "You know… instead of red hair…" I thought of black hair and it turned to black. Alice squealed in delight. The crimson dress was just off the shoulder with the Italian high heels on my feet.

"It'll be just you and Edward. The rest of us will be away." I looked at clock. Only an hour had passed. "Oh dear," I breathed. I wasn't looking forward to dance lessons.

_Emmet.P.O.V_

I had to whistle when Bella appeared in the back yard when it was time for dance lessons. "Holy… oh… wow… um…" I stuttered. I ran a hand through my hair and fixed myself when she came walking out on those pencil thin heels. "Okay. We have three different kinds of dancing I want to give you basics on. Waltzing, slow dancing, upbeat dancing, and upbeat tango." I heard her groan and laughed, "Come on Bella, it wont be that bad."

"Right now Emmet, I'm half tempted to set your hair on fire if I can do it." I laughed again and turned on some music.

_B.P.O.V_

I haven't completely forgiven him for what he pulled today! Arg! I wanted to set his head on fire! Oh well… he is my big brother now. Dancing wasn't a complete disappointment. I neither tripped, lost step, nor made one mistake once. "Well, you're ready."

"Okay."


	5. Ch: 4

Ch: 4

_B.P.O.V_

I hid in my room until I heard a knock at the door. "No! If it's anything to do with Alice's twisted plot! Forget it!"

"It's me," a velvety, silky voice came. I peeked out of the door and a flashing smile greeted me. "Oh thank God," I breathed. "Give me a second." I ran a brush through my now black hair and walked out. Edward's jaw dropped. "You are one sexy babe!" He kissed me full on the mouth and crushed me against his body. I moaned and he pulled back. "Come on," he swept me off my feet and immediately, we were in the piano room.

I had never seen so many flowers! They all smelled so wonderful! The candles! Oh the candles! I loved the candles. He smiled and wrapped a hand around my waist. He put a disk into the C.D player.

Immediately, my lullaby came on. "Aw, Edward." I wanted to cry. I suppressed the feeling because I felt the humidity build instantly. He took my waist and began to lead in a slow dance.

_E.P.O.V_

I knew that I wasn't the best singer… but I knew how to keep key. She was beautiful in the candlelight. There were streaks of golden brown in her hair. I waited for my cue on the song and began. I never knew how I sounded to her… but I sang anyways. She began to hum with me and she laid her head against my chest.

Finally, when the song was over, I laid my head on top of hers and smiled. "Did you like it?"

"I never knew you could sing." I smiled and kissed her passionately. Soon, a country song called _Lost in this Moment With You. _Came on. I spun her until she was dizzy and stopped the C.D Player. "This has been a wonderful night."

"You're wonderful."

"I couldn't agree more." Our heads whipped to the side.


	6. Ch: 5

Ch: 5

_B.P.O.V_

Leon was standing in the doorway. My thoughts thundered through my head on why he would be here. "Since our last two meetings, Bella dear, you never got to know my powers." I gripped Edward's shirt and he held me protectively. We snarled and bared our fangs. Leon only laughed and sauntered towards us.

I felt as if I couldn't get out of my position! I struggled to… but even Edward seemed stuck. "You see, I can freeze you in your positions." He bent down so he was eyelevel with me. "It seems I've picked the perfect night to snatch you away for good." His fingers traveled up my arm to my face. I wanted to bite them off! He turned my neck and smelled it.

"Mmm. Delicious." He smiled at me again and this time, I felt my body being released. I tumbled into his arms and hung there, unable to move. "We'll just be going now." He swept me up and walked out with me.

I wanted to beat him! I wanted to kick him where it hurt! I wanted to make him wish he'd never met me! He threw me into the passenger side of the car and punched it. "You'll be mine forever, Bells. Mine and mine alone." "What are you going to do with me?"

"Marry you of course. See?" He pulled out the ring. It was a large sapphire with two diamonds in the shape of hearts. "I've got it all set up over in Italy." I began swearing again! Have I ever sworn this much in my life? Well… it was all in Italian. He laughed and ran a hand through my hair. "You'll soon change your mind."

I stared straight ahead and then stared at him. I invaded his mind to find out if he were telling the truth. Then… I remembered I had my phone hidden in my dress! "Very well," I lied casually. "I need to put on some make-up that I have stashed in this dress. So… I need a minute if you can stop by a gas station or something.

He bought it. "Don't take too long," he said, smiling. He was so _gullible_! I went into the bathroom and pulled out my phone. "Edward, it's me. I have to make it quick. I'm going to try and find the pack. You know where." I slipped out the door and made sure I was seen wandering toward the woods. He followed me. "I don't think so," he said, before he could focus his power on me I transformed and was out of sight.


	7. Ch: 6

Ch: 6

_J.P.O.V_

Patrolling was so boring! I hated it! Until a familiar black wolf came into sight. _**Bella!**_

_**No time for pleasantries. I need a place to hide.**_ She sounded worn out.

_**This way. **_She followed me quickly toward my house. "Are you alright?" I asked once I gave her a blanket and wrapped myself in one. "Vampire from the Volturi."

My face fell. "Oh no… not again."

"Afraid so." I gripped the blanket around myself. "I'll gather the pack together."

_B.P.O.V_

I knew I was safe here. No vampire ever dared to set foot here… except Edward and me. "I should forewarn you all, Edward's coming to get me." He nodded and the whole pack suddenly assembled outside. _**What's the news? What's the word?**_ Sam asked.

_**Problem. BIG problem.**_ His wolfish face fell. _**Them again?**_ I nodded, running out to transform.

_**Your kind has strange ways of getting what they want.**_ I sniffed out Edward about a half a mile away. The others turned and went to escort him here. It didn't take long. "Bella!" I felt him around my neck. I put a paw on his back and licked his face. _**I'm fine Edward. Just a little shaken.**_

_He didn't touch you did he?_

_No._

_Good._ We turned to the pack. _**Well… apparently this Volturi is going to fight harder than we anticipated.**_

"Much harder," a voice came. Suddenly, a blanket was thrown over me and I was untransformed. "What the—"

I was knocked out…


	8. Ch: 7

Ch: 7

_B.P.O.V_

I woke to someone stroking my hair. "My head…" I moaned. "Yes, that's to be expected for a first timer." I opened a bleary eye and realized that I was in the Volturi cave! "Well thought out, huh?" I glared at Leon. Aro clapped his hands, "Very, very good."

I sat up and held my head. "Well, seems like you have no way of getting away this time." I immediately looked down and found my blanket folded neatly beside me and me in a light, cream-colored dress. I changed my hair back to red without really giving it much thought. I would have blushed furiously!

I turned invisible.

I felt my body lock and reappear. "Nuh-uh. You aren't pulling that again." I stared at Leon, who wore a black suit, but it wasn't buttoned in the front. His chest was pale as Edward, but his eyes were red. "Get away from me!" I ordered. He stroked my hair.

"You know, this is a chamber that even Edward doesn't know about. Until you accept my proposal, you'll be waited on here. Just ring this bell and a maid vampire will come to your need." He looked into my eyes, "You're thirsty." No sense in denying it. I hadn't drained anything for days!

"Rabbit, fresh." He grinned and waved a small child in. "I think you'll find this much more satisfying." I stared at the child. He smelled of long summer days, playing in the fields. I looked at Leon and slapped him. "How dare you!" I went over to the kid and gently pushed him out the door. "Take him home! Immediately!" The kid disappeared by a vampire that looked like he was in some sort of trance. I turned back to Leon who sat on the bed now, smiling.

"Alright. Rabbit it is. No sense in trying to make you drink humans." A fresh rabbit was brought in and I dove for it. When I finished, I placed the rabbit back on the platter. "Satisfied?" he asked.

"Not completely." He arched an eyebrow at me and I just sat in a corner. "Will you marry me?"

"I'm already married."

"Not for long." I stared at him. Suddenly, Felix came in, and concentrated his power on me. I could feel it. I put up a force field and immediately felt relief. Leon was suddenly behind me and began to massage my shoulders. "You should relax more," he said. I concentrated on the force field, making sure that Felix wouldn't get through.

My arms suddenly grew heavy and my eyes grew heavier. "Stop. Please!" I begged, feeling everything slip away.

_E.P.O.V_

I couldn't believe it! They used a shape shifter and a teleporter! I roared and threw old logs around to relieve my anger. "Edward!" I heard Alice shout. I whirled around and she had that worried look on her face. "Oh no… what did you see?" She let me into her mind and I quietly watched.

_Bella… knocked out. Leon slipping my ring off her hand and slipping another on. He went down to her feet and kissed them lightly and began to massage them. Felix blinked his eyes, "It's done."_

_A chapel. I had never seen Bella happier except at our wedding. Except…she didn't look completely happy. She stared at me; I was tied in the corner. "Bella! You have to remember!"_

The vision cleared and I stared at Alice. "How long do we have?"

"Not much time."

"Let's get going."

_L.P.O.V_

Bella is always beautiful when she slept… vampire or no vampire. She was going to be mine! I sighed and stroked her hair a bit as Felix worked his magic. She twitched a bit and Felix backed off.

He blinked, "It is done." She opened her eyes and stared at me. Her amber eyes… they went so deep… but they were so… I don't know. They were just deep. I smiled, "Hi honey." She spoke in Italian and I looked up at Felix who stifled a laugh, "She said hello to you too."

"Don't you remember, Leon? How we spoke Italian to each other all the time?" she smiled at me and sat up and fixed her hair. "So, when are we getting married." I pressed her against the wall, "Any time you like."

_B.P.O.V_

I remember only Leon throughout my human life. How he promised to change me when I graduated and how he was going to marry me… but why do I not remember him beyond that? I sighed when he pressed his lips to mine. "Mmm…" he murmured. "I wanted to do that for a long time."

I opened my eyes, "Didn't you do it once before?" His eyes were unreadable… I slowly crept into his mind. I saw the most handsome face I had ever seen. He was a vampire with the same amber eyes… only they weren't amber, they were topaz. Yes… topaz.

I struggled to focus on it, his name… E… Ed… something. I don't understand. Did I know this vampire? He grinned at me with the most beautiful, most winning smile I had ever seen. I felt myself pulling back something from my own mind.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard Leon ask. I pulled back instantly. "Oh, sure. Sorry, I kind of zoned out for a while." He smiled at me and placed me in his lap. I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment to focus on the face. It was gone. Maybe it was just a phase or something. I don't know. Hey! I should be happy! I'm getting married!


	9. Ch: 8

Ch: 8

_E.P.O.V_

Planes are always slow whenever you're in a hurry! I squirmed in my seat and listened to Bella's C.D that I made for her. Alice was trying to sooth me until I saw her eyes glaze over. Oh no… what now?

_Alice.P.O.V_

_Fire… ice… wind… flying. I don't understand. I saw Bella in a wedding dress looking at Leon like she was confused, infuriated. She looked ready too kill! Her dress tore into a hot suit! It was a skirt just above the knee and an off shoulder top. Her middle was clear and ice came around and created a blade._

_She looked like she was going to kill him! "NO BELLA!" I hear him beg. She suddenly dropped to her knees and began to cry. Rain, lightning… she was in more confusion. She was in emotional turmoil! I saw things disintegrating. Edward flung himself around her, his left arm limp as if it were broken. _

The vision cleared and I gripped the seat. "Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronics. We will be landing in five minutes." I looked at Edward. "WE have a serious problem."

I showed him my vision… he too looked dumbfounded. "How is it possible that she has that much power?" he hissed to me. I shook my head. "I don't know Edward… I don't know."

_B.P.O.V_

I was left alone for a while, having my hair and nails done for my wedding. Until I suddenly remembered a name, _Edward._ I felt as if something were coming… I reached out with my mind and focused on a familiar feeling mind.

_Hello?_

_Bella?_

_Yes… do I know you?  
_

_My name is Edward! Your husband!_ Husband? How can that be?

_You must be mistaken. I'm getting married today though!_

_Bella, you have to believe me! Leon was the one who took you away from me! This is what I look like._ I saw the same image in my mind. The topaz eyes… then… I remembered, almost. _Edward… Cullen? _

_Yes._

_I… think I remember. I think I do…_

_Wait for me! I'm coming my love!_

The link cut off. I heard a knock at the door and one of the maids went to get it. "Oh! Master Leon! Come in!" I turned around and he smiled at me, gently kissing my cheek. "Hello my love." I smiled at him, "How do I look?"

I stood and twirled in my wedding dress. It was white with a feather train and a silk veil that sat on the table. He went over and picked up the veil. "I love it!" I smiled again and sat down again while the maid finished my nails. "You'll stun them at the wedding!" he said. I nodded, "I know." I knew what I was going to say at the vows.

Suddenly, Felix came barging in. "Seems like we got ourselves a prisoner." He smiled wickedly and I shuddered. "Who?" They pushed in a very familiar face. "EDWARD!" I screamed. My mind finally breaking through the barrier. Leon glared, "NO!" He grabbed me around the waist and teleported us away.

I looked around, we were in a chapel. "You will be mine! When I marry you, not only will you become my wife, you will become queen of Vampires! I will be the king! The Volturi will be our servants!" I gasped, the Volturi! Everything came flooding back.

"The prophecy comes to pass. It's almost a full moon Bella. Are you ready to fulfill the magic?" I shook my head. "NO!" I shoved him away with a force field and ran for my life.


	10. Ch: 9

Ch: 9

_B.P.O.V_

I ran, I ran for my life! I didn't want to become queen! All I wanted was to be happy with Edward and his family. I wanted love and happiness. I wanted to go hunting with Edward and get messy in the mud while it rained! I wanted to lie in the meadow with Edward while he sang me his lullaby. I wanted to just live my after life the way I wanted! With Edward!

I ran until I ran into something… hard!

"Now, now Bella, you weren't trying to run away were you?" It was Aro. He smiled down at me and helped me up from where I lay. If I could still cry, I would be balling! "Aro! You don't know what Leon's truly planning!"

"All I need to make sure is that once the prophecy is fulfilled, you will become part of the Volturi. Why do you wish to stay a common Vampire Bella! It's beneath you!" I struggled away from Aro. "If you don't marry him, I will kill the whole Cullen Clan!" I stopped struggling. "You'll…"

"Kill the whole Cullen Clan." I finally pulled away and walked a few steps. I heard chains and someone ordering someone else to move faster. I looked up and the whole family was there… even Edward. I began to cry… I was actually crying with tears.

I went up and stroked Edward's face. He kissed me, "My beautiful Bella." I cried into his arms and held him. I sensed Leon coming towards me and I turned around. He smiled, and then turned to Aro.

"You really thought I was that big of a fool, didn't you!" Aro lifted his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not what you think I am! I too was a _La tuna cantante! _I was turned into a vampire by the she-pire that I killed later in my after life. You see, according to Vampire Lore, every thousand years, at the height of the full moon, a she-pire will be blessed with many talents and gifts," he took my hand, "And I intend on being her mate! The one who marries her will become the most powerful vampire in the whole world!"

I yanked myself away. "ENOUGH!" They all stared at me. "I'm sick and tired of being some scrap of meat for you Volturi to sniff and fight over! Let me tell you something. I'm no superwoman of vampires. All I want is a peaceful after life with my mate. And if you all don't start leaving me alone… I'll… I'll…"

_E.P.O.V_

I felt the air become electric and I felt the wind start to swirl around.

"I'll kill you all!" she shouted.

I looked at Alice, who stared at her. "EDWARD! THIS IS WHAT I SAW IN MY VISION!" she shouted to me. I lunged for Bella, my chains snapping my left arm. "Bella!" Fire sprang up onto the tapestries and ice covered the floor. She went through an array of transformations. She was crying and I desperately wanted to sooth her.

I yanked at my chains again and one link broke. I unhooked it and began to yank at the ones around my ankles.

I heard something rip and looked at Bella. She was hot! Her dress ripped away to a skirt and a top that hung from her right shoulder. Ice formed a sword around her hip and she cried harder. Leon lunged at her and said, "I take you as my wife! Do you take me as your husband?"

I snarled and flew at him, but my ankle chains still held me. I looked at Bella, "NO!" she shouted and shoved him away, drawing her sword. He stumbled and hit the wall. Fire seared his arm and I finally felt the chain link break and I unhooked it. I flew at Bella and held onto her.

"Bella! It's me!" I cried into her face. Her eyes were milky white and blind. She dropped the sword and felt my face. "Edward?" Everything began to calm… the tapestries were put out and the ice melted away quickly. Her eyes turned back to normal. She took one look at Leon and sprang back into action.

She threw me off and picked up her sword and was about to drive it in until she collapsed. I hurried over to her… "She's knocked out," I said. I looked at Leon, who looked absolutely frightened.

I grabbed him by the neck and held him up on the wall. "I will make sure you never do that again!"


	11. Ch: 10

Ch: 10

_B.P.O.V_

I heard my lullaby. It was so soothing… so peaceful. I opened my eyes and saw Edward. He had a gash from his ear to his chin! "Edward! You're injured!" I sat up quickly and concentrated on healing it. He took my hand and kissed it. "Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded, remembering on what I was about to do. "I… think so. I've never felt such an emotion before."

"That is one to keep locked up in a box," Jasper said. I looked around; the whole Cullen family was standing around me. "Where are we?"

"Home." I leaped up, "Where's Leon! I've got a score to settle with him!"

"Dead. We officially sent him into the other world. The Volturi found out about his plan after your… emotional breakdown," Carlisle filled in. I smiled at my family and hugged each of them. "I'm so happy that I have such a family like you." They smiled back at me and awed when I kissed Edward.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days. I suppose you're kind of thirsty?" I shrugged and stood higher. "Oh, before I forget… I have to tell you all what happened between me and Emmet!" I said.

"NO!" he threw his weight into me and Edward got in the way. "Go ahead Bella, tell them!" he urged. All eyes turned to me, curious. "He got beat." Their jaws dropped and they all laughed.

I stood with Edward again when they all finished laughing. "Com here you little runt!" I heard Emmet say. "Nope!" I moved out of the way before he could grab me. "Let's go Edward." I put my hand in his…


	12. Answer

Sorry guys that it took so long! My computer has been very difficult for the past… time… I've lost track! But I did get your answers. But due to WRITER'S BLOCK! **SCREAMS**

I have no inspiration for a sequel. So I'm just going to keep it as "Snatch the Bride" "Bella's Powers" and "Leon's End."

I'll keep writing though!


End file.
